The Bully
by CSakuraS
Summary: Nothing like a good old school yard scuffle, eh? ^_^ The Detective Boys get picked on, and Genta comes to the rescue!
1. A New Student

The Bully  
  
If you haven't seen The Last Wizard of the Century, I'd like to note that in the movie, Conan had his criminal tracking glasses updated so that they're bulletproof (you know, so Scorpion won't kill him). All characters, with the exception of Kyodai Shiba, don't belong to me.  
  
Chapter 1- A New Student  
  
The morning in room 1-B was always wild. The children chatted and laughed loudly. Some were trading cards and a group sitting in the back of the class were desperately copying each other's homework. But four of the kids, known in the school as the Detective Boys, lounged in their seats reading quietly. At least, two of them were.  
  
"Where's Genta-kun?" Mitsuhiko wondered.  
  
"I heard he's staying home today," Ayumi answered. "Remember? Yesterday he was throwing up so much."  
  
"How can I forget?" Mitsuhiko sighed. "Right on my brand new shirt..."  
  
"I told him not to eat that old piece of chocolate." Conan muttered, turning a page in his mystery novel. "But do these kids ever listen? Noooo, I'm just another first grader." Beside him, Haibara snickered.  
  
The classroom door drew open. "Alright, class! Get to your seats!" the teacher called, and everyone rushed to do as told.  
  
"Everyone, we have a new student today!" This announcement brought with it a tidal wave of excitement and everyone began talking all at once. The teacher silenced them with a frosty glare, then continued. "His name is Kyodai Shiba. Kyodai-kun, come on in."  
  
Into the room stepped a little boy. Or rather, a big little boy.  
  
"Wow, he's even bigger than Genta-kun!" Ayumi gasped. She was right. He looked more like a fourth grader than a first grader. The boy had bushy hair, wide eyebrows, and wore black shorts and a black shirt.  
  
While the teacher wrote his name on the board, he looked around the room with cold eyes. When his gaze fell in Haibara's direction, he gave her a grim smile.  
  
"H-hey, do you know him from somewhere?" Conan whispered nervously.  
  
"If you mean in he one of them, no." Haibara replied.  
  
Conan slumped down in his seat. "Thank God. I don't think I could stand it if another one of us showed up."  
  
After school, the playground was packed with children. And as usual, they were screaming, getting dirty, chasing each other around, and injuring themselves as much as possible.  
  
The Detective Boys were hanging around the swings. Haibara sat in one, reading a magazine. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were busy trying to seem which one of them could hold their breath the longest, while Conan bounced a soccer ball on his knee.  
  
"I finally found you!"  
  
The four looked up to see the new kid towering over them.  
  
Letting out his breath, Mitsuhiko asked, "Are you talking to us?"  
  
Before the other could answer, Ayumi bounded up with her usual cheerfulness and courtesy towards new students. "Hi! My name is Yoshida Ayumi! Nice to meet you!" she chirped.  
  
In return, Shiba waved her away as if she were some foul odor and pointed at Haibara. "I was talking to her!"  
  
Deeply hurt, Ayumi said meekly, "Well, her name is Haibara Ai. She doesn't talk much, but-"  
  
"It was a hard decision," Shiba interrupted, "but I've finally decided. You're going to be my new girlfriend!"  
  
Haibara blinked, yawned, then turned back to her magazine.  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't just 'decide' something like that!" Mitsuhiko declared.  
  
"Yeah! You have to ask permission to be someone's girlfriend of boyfriend!" Ayumi added.  
  
"Speak for yourself..." Conan mumbled.  
  
Shiba raised his fist. "You tellin' me what to do?"  
  
"It's okay, you two," Haibara said calmly. "I don't really care."  
  
The bully sneered. "That's right, you brats better not get in my way!"  
  
Ayumi was steaming. It was bad enough the way he kept ignoring her, but now he was insulting her friends! New student or not, this kid was downright mean. Brandishing her detective badge, she retorted, "We're not brats, we're the Detective Boys!"  
  
"Hmm?" Shiba stared at the badge. Then he grinned, snatched it out of her hands, and teased, "This is cool. Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Hey! Give it back!" Ayumi cried. She jumped up and down trying to grab it back, but Shiba held it high over her head, laughing.  
  
"That doesn't belong to you!" Mitsuhiko, enraged at the treatment of his close friend, tried climbing up the boy's back, but was flung off easily.  
  
"What's wrong, freckles?" Shiba jeered. "Not strong enough?" Then to his dismay, kicked dirt onto Mitsuhiko's new shoes. The bully laughed harder.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing. Conan was not holding the soccer ball, looking very annoyed.  
  
"What did you say?" Shiba growled.  
  
Conan sighed. "Look, Shiba-kun, I don't see a point in all of this so if you would give her back the badge now, we can just forget the whole thing and still be friends. Understand?"  
  
Apparently not. Raising his fists, Shiba hissed in Conan's face, "That's Kyodai-sama to you and don't forget it! Unless you want to get beat up!"  
  
Conan arched an eyebrow. "Believe me, I've been through far worse things than what you can ever do to me."  
  
"Sh-shut up, nerd!" Shiba stammered.  
  
"Nerd? Geez, that was getting old even when I was a kid."  
  
Unable to think up an answer to this odd comment, Shiba pushed Conan down and grabbed his glasses. Throwing them on the ground, he planted his huge foot on top. However...  
  
"Huh? What's with this thing?" The bully repeatedly stomped on the glasses, but they would not break.  
  
Picking himself up, Conan said with a smirk, "What's wrong, Shiba-kun? Never seen bulletproof glasses before?"  
  
Shiba then realized with a shock that the short boy before him wasn't a bit afraid of him, and furthermore, could see just fine without his glasses.  
  
The bully backed up. Conan casually picked up his glasses, wiped them on his shirt, and held out his hand. "The badge, please?"  
  
Dumbfounded, he gave it back. Then without another word, Shiba ran off. That kid was just too weird for him.  
  
"Conan-kun, that was awesome!" said Mitsuhiko in awe.  
  
"You scared him away, just for me!" Ayumi beamed, and planted a big kiss on his cheek.  
  
I knew I'd regret doing that somehow, Conan thought, seeing the jealous look on Mitsuhiko's face. 


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2- Confrontation  
  
The sky glowed a red and orange hue as the day drew to an end Mitsuhiko hurried through the streets with a new remote control motorcycle in his hands.  
  
"I've got to show this to the others!" he panted, rounding a corner. "Whoa!" He bumped into something large resembling a brick wall and fell to the ground, the motorcycle flying from his hands. "Ouch..."  
  
"Watch where you're goin'!"  
  
The large something was Shiba's stomach.  
  
"S-sorry!" Mitsuhiko cried, scrambling up. He watched as Shiba bent to pick up the motorcycle. "Thanks," he said. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"No problem," Shiba sneered, and smashed the motorcycle on the ground.  
  
Mitsuhiko was devastated. His present! The reward for all those days of pulling weeds and doing chores was gone before he could even use it!  
  
The bully grinned. "Oops! Sorry, freckles. It must have slipped out of my hands!" Laughing, he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Shiba stopped  
  
"Umm, erm, what I meant to say was..." Mitsuhiko gulped. How had Conan-kun done it? "That-that wasn't fair. You n-need to pay me back. I mean, uh, please?"  
  
The cracking of knuckles was audible.  
  
"Ohh, boy..."  
  
"Mitsuhiko-kun, what happened!?"  
  
The next morning at school, Ayumi was appalled to see Mitsuhiko's face covered in bruises.  
  
"It was Shiba-kun," he answered miserably. "I tried standing up to him like Conan-kun, but all he did was cram my face in."  
  
I must be the worst role model ever, Conan though dully. A certain Sleeping Detective came to mind. Well, maybe not the worst "So didn't you tell your parents?"  
  
"Conan-kun, you're starting to sound like a grown-up!" Ayumi exclaimed. "You know that never works!"  
  
"That's right," Mitsuhiko agreed. "If you do that, he'll just hit you harder the next time."  
  
A cry issued from a corner of the classroom. Shiba was collecting his so-called 'New Student Taxes.'  
  
He's been here for only one week and he's in control of the class more than the teacher is, Conan observed.  
  
"You should beat him up, Conan-kun!" Ayumi egged on.  
  
"Uh, Ayumi-chan? I don't think I stand as good a chance of beating him up than you do."  
  
"Just ignore him," said Haibara, speaking up for the first time that day. "He only wants a reaction from you. Ignore him and he'll leave you alone sooner or later."  
  
A clanging of coins came from the corner of the room. Shiba was emptying a little boy's pockets.  
  
"You know what's sad?" Conan whispered to Haibara. "It's that people like him usually grow up to do things that people like me have to stop."  
  
"Then I guess that means more work for people like you and more misery for people like me," Haibara yawned. "Besides, it's probably not all his fault. He might be having family problems or had something bad happen in the past. You should know that better than anyone, Mr. Detective?"  
  
"Oh? And since when have you become an expert in bullies?"  
  
"Sociology, tenth grade."  
  
While Conan and Haibara were having their private discussion, Ayumi looked upon Shiba with disgust. "I wish Genta-kun was here..." she sighed.  
  
Then there he was. Standing in the doorway with a fierce glint in his eye, Genta glared coldly at Shiba.  
  
"Genta-kun, you got better!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko cheered. Suddenly there was hope in their lives.  
  
The clanging of coins ceased. Shiba turned around to face the newcomer. Genta stomped up to the bully, his eyes barely reaching shoulder level.  
  
"You lookin' at me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You got a problem with me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Genta's eyes burned with fire. He looked like a wolf who's territory had been intruded upon.  
  
"Genta-kun is so cool!" Ayumi squealed.  
  
"He hasn't even done anything yet," grumbled Mitsuhiko.  
  
"You wanna fight me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
An image popped into the children's heads of two sumo wrestlers gearing for battle.  
  
"Today during gym?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then they separated and returned to their seats just as the teacher came in.  
  
"Well, that was short." Conan mused.  
  
"But they got a lot done, unlike someone who uses flashy entrances to say very little," Haibara shot back.  
  
"Leave me alone." 


	3. The Race

Note: Jeez, how long has it been since I've updated this thing? Nine months? SORRY, I was planning on finishing this chapter in the summer, but you can blame the loooong delay on my sudden obsession with Slayers, which ended up making me forget about Detective Conan for at least 4 months (which has to be some kind of record). Anyway, I know this chapter is short, but I'm already halfway done with the next chapter, and then after that, I'll start working on The Other End again. That is, if I manage to get over the Slayers fever anytime soon. Must.get.more.videos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- The Race  
  
The class was going to be playing soccer that day. Conan would have actually paid attention for once, if it weren't for the fact that they wouldn't be playing for long. These kids weren't as stupid as they seemed, and somehow, some way, they'd keep the teacher busy.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as they got outside, a little girl "accidentally" tripped and fell, screaming that she'd broken both her legs.  
  
"Class, stay here! I'll be right back!" the teacher ordered, and carried the girl off to the nurse's office. It took only a second after she disappeared into the building before the children were surrounding the two contenders in a tight circle.  
  
"Fight! Fight!" they chanted eagerly. The majority of the class was on Genta's side, tiring of the bully's reign. But a third of the class, who Shiba had either threatened or bribed, was on his side.  
  
On the outside of the circle stood the only two neutral beings on the field.  
  
"Hey, hey, they aren't seriously going to fight each other, are they?" Conan said with disbelief.  
  
"A mob's a mob. Scary, isn't it?" Haibara replied.  
  
Shiba stepped forward, fist raised and looking incredibly intimidating. Genta's nostrils flared, and some of the children could swear a whiff of steam whooshed out. He roared like a mad rhinoceros, and began to charge.  
  
At least until Conan jumped in between them. "Look, guys, can't we solve this some other way?"  
  
The children groaned. There was the weird kid again, trying to spoil their fun.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
Conan's eyes widened a bit at the glares the two would-be fighters were giving him, but still he persisted. "You know, like a race or something?"  
  
Shiba pondered the matter for a whole minute, then grinned. "Okay! A race it is then!"  
  
Conan mentally slapped himself on his forehead. Speed wasn't Genta's strong point. "Wait, no, how about a soccer game? That way we'd be following the teacher's plans too!"  
  
No one seemed particularly interested in doing what the teacher wanted, but they thought it over.  
  
"Or maybe," Haibara interjected, "we could have a three-part challenge, with the race and soccer game as two of them. Whoever wins two out of three is the victor."  
  
A bit annoyed by the fact that he wasn't the one to think that up, Conan sighed, "Right. Then what should the third challenge be?"  
  
"An eating contest!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko shouted at once, going for Genta's strengths.  
  
"Great. That settles it. We should start the race before the teacher comes back." Haibara smirked. Oh, the look on Kudo-kun's face.  
  
------------------------  
  
The race was simple: run to the end of the field, touch the tree, then run back. Whoever got to the finish line first won the race. But estimating the size of the two, and guessing that neither of them might make it back without collapsing, Conan changed the rules so that whoever got the farthest in two minutes won, to which there was no complaint.  
  
Mitsuhiko counted down the seconds on his new watch, and off they went! At first both of them were going at a steady pace, then Shiba began to speed up. Seeing this, Genta pushed himself harder, but to no effect. At last he put both hands under his belly for support and resorted to rolling the rest of the way.  
  
Conan considered calling this a breaking of the rules, but changed his mind.  
  
One minute was up. Shiba slapped the tree trunk with his pudgy hand and made a 360 back to the direction he came from. Genta was not far behind. He crashed into the tree and dazedly stood up, deciding rolling was not the smartest way of running a race when he'd just eaten a large breakfast a few hours ago.  
  
The time was one minute and thirty seconds. Both runners were exhausted. They dragged on, panting like dogs. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko began shouting out the seconds as they passed by.  
  
"Thirty four, thirty five, thirty six, thirty seven."  
  
Genta noticed that his shoelace had come undone. Not wanting to trip over his feet, which would mean certain defeat, he paused to stoop down and tie them.  
  
The children groaned. "No! Don't! H-hey, look up! HEY!"  
  
At last his shoelaces were tied, and rather nicely too. Genta was proud of himself. He straightened up with a goofy smile on his face to resume the race, but found that it was already over. During the time he'd spent tying his shoes, Shiba had reached the finish line, and was now lying on the ground looking starved for air.  
  
Haibara shook her head disapprovingly. Conan simply hung his head. "That idiot." 


	4. Girl Trouble

Note: I finally remembered the teacher's name! And this chapter introduces another original character of mine. ^_^ She's sorta based off of me, but not completely, because though I HATE P.E., soccer is actually one of my favorite sports. (No one cares) Anyway, you'll be seeing her again in the future- I'm already planning a sequel to this story!  
  
Chapter 4- Girl Trouble  
  
When the teacher and the little girl (who had made a miraculous recovery) came back, they found the class as it was when they had left, waiting on the field like a bunch of innocent angels. To say that Miss Kobayashi was surprised would have been an understatement, but she accepted it as her lucky day and continued with the day's plans.  
  
"Alright, kids," she announced, clapping her hands. "We're going to play a little game of soccer, so split up into two teams now, and don't argue." She was surprised once again when they did split up into two teams, calmly and without argument.  
  
The two captains were, of course, Genta and Shiba. They played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors before determining who was to pick first. Genta won, and so he chose Ayumi to be part of his team.  
  
Shiba looked over the kids, and pointed to a boy who looked like he was a fast runner. "You!"  
  
"Mitsuhiko!"  
  
"Uhh, you!"  
  
"Conan!"  
  
There was a gasp. Conan went to stand by Genta's side. The rest of the children glanced at Shiba's team with pity.  
  
Shiba didn't understand what the fuss was about. Why did choosing the weird, short kid with glasses matter so much? But of course, since he had never seen the infamous Edogawa Conan in action before, it was natural that he didn't know that this would be the toughest game of his life.  
  
"Anyway, you!"  
  
"Toshiro!"  
  
"And you!"  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
Shiba thought for a moment, then grinned. He nodded in Haibara's direction. "I choose my girlfriend!"  
  
There was an even louder gasp. Sure, it wasn't like Haibara was one of the best players or anything, but this was the first time any of the Detective Boys had been split up. Also, some of the students weren't aware that Shiba had labeled her as his "girlfriend," and they now were staring at the red- haired girl with disbelief.  
  
Haibara calmly went to Shiba's side. Ayumi sniffed sadly, Mitsuhiko frowned at Genta for not picking Haibara first, and Conan was actually becoming a little nervous. After all, even though she had once been in the black organization, when they'd met, she was already on his side. What would it be like to work against her?  
  
When the teams had been split up evenly, Miss Kobayashi told them to choose their positions, and no bickering! She nearly fainted with shock when they listened. Who were these kids, and what did they do with her class!?  
  
----------------------  
  
Yuri Kaori wasn't an athlete, not at all. During recess, she was the kind of girl you'd find sitting on the bench, drawing pictures or playing house with her dolls. So it was no surprise that she was the last one chosen for a team. One student happened to be sick that day, so the class was uneven. But Shiba didn't seem to mind that a puny little girl like her went to Genta's team. After all, what good could she do anyway?  
  
That's what everyone thought, and they were right. So how in the world did poor Kaori-chan end up as goalie? Well, it just so happened that during most soccer games, Genta was the natural pick as goalie. This time, however, since he was the captain, Genta refused to play the role, and insisted on going on offense against Shiba. Which left a problem. No one else on the team had ever played goalie before, and they were all mortally afraid of getting hit by Shiba's kicks. Luckily, Ayumi came up with the ultimate solution that never failed: rock-paper-scissors.  
  
And so here was Kaori, nervously toying with one of her pigtails, watching as the ball came closer and closer to her goalpost. Genta was out on the field of course, and though his speed wasn't worth mentioning, he was doing his best, and even managed to plow through quite a number of his classmates before he got the ball. Miss Kobayashi, seeing how this seemed to be her lucky day, reprimanded him from the sidelines. "Kojima-kun, this isn't football!" To her dismay, she was ignored. So much for luck.  
  
Nonetheless, it was easy to see who the real leader of the team was in no time. Conan shouted out orders, planning quick strategies in his head and carrying them out with strict timing. The other kids trusted his judgement, and the game was at once on their side. Conan himself was also a talented soccer player (though you should have known that already) and he speedily slipped between his opponents to capture the ball, kicking it straight across the field into Shiba's goal.  
  
Conan grinned. The great thing about playing among children was that he no longer felt weak, and he certainly had no need for his strength-increasing shoes in just a simple game of soccer (besides, the disastrous results from the last time he tried that were still fresh on his mind).  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
A familiar snicker from nearby made Conan jump. "H-Haibara!"  
  
The red-haired girl had snuck up behind him, and was now standing uncomfortably close with a sly look on her face. "Tell me, do you always play soccer as if your life depended on it?"  
  
"Uh.?" was his intelligent reply.  
  
She leaned in closer. "Oh, I was just wondering if there were.other activities you were good at."  
  
Conan began to sweat as a million questions popped into his head. Why was she asking him this? How did she sneak up without him noticing? And, oh god, was she FLIRTING with him?  
  
"Goooaaaaal!"  
  
A loud cry erupted from Genta's goal. Conan blinked once and realized that Shiba had just scored a point against his team. He turned back to Haibara, who just smiled and trotted away, muttering, "Just kidding."  
  
He watched her go, and then, slowly, it dawned on him. 'DAMNIT, she was distracting me! I can't believe I fell for that!!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Kaori shrieked again as another speeding soccer ball swept past her into the net. Shiba had taken advantage of Conan's absence from the game to stage a one-man assault on Genta's goal, surrounding himself with a barrier of his teammates while he kicked the ball again and again at the goal. Kaori herself wasn't making things any better, as she busied herself running every which way in an effort not to get hit.  
  
When Conan finally came to his senses, he rushed straight to the problem at hand. He assessed the situation in his head, and what he came up with wasn't at all pleasant. To steal the ball back was impossible, not with every member of the opposing team making a human shield around their captain. The only option was to somehow keep the ball from entering the goal long enough for him to dive in and kick it to another location on the field.  
  
Which meant that Kaori was his only hope of winning the game.  
  
'What did I ever do to deserve this?'  
  
"Hey! Kaori-chan!" Conan called.  
  
Kaori stopped running away and glanced in the direction of whoever was calling her name.  
  
"Kaori-chan! You have to stop running away!" Conan yelled.  
  
"But-but I might get hit!" Kaori panicked.  
  
"That's the point! You're the goalie! You're supposed to hit the ball!"  
  
"But I'm scared!" Kaori wailed.  
  
"You can at least try!" yelled Conan, who was beginning to get very aggravated.  
  
"But I don't want- YEEEEK!" She ducked, allowing another ball to go into the net.  
  
Conan saw his chance. "Now! Now! Get the ball before it rolls away!"  
  
Kaori didn't move, preferring to stay low and keep her eyes close. Conan ground his teeth together as Shiba retrieved the ball with ease.  
  
"NOW LOOK HERE!" Conan growled, stomping up to the whimpering goalie. "You have to at least TRY! Or else Shiba will win, and it will be your fault! Do you hear me?"  
  
Kaori sniffed.  
  
"The whole class will be mad at you! Do you want that to happen? Do you?"  
  
Kaori's eyes began to water.  
  
"I'm trying to help you here, but how can I do that when you won't at least TRY!?"  
  
Kaori burst into tears.  
  
Conan slapped his forehead both physically and mentally. 'Damn. Forgot these were kids.'  
  
After a brief scolding by the teacher ("Don't bully your classmates!"), Conan was put in time-out from the game for five minutes, and was forced to watch helplessly as Shiba's team made goal after goal.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaori was still quite upset, but this time in a different way. 'Hmph! He didn't have to be so mean! Just because he's good at soccer doesn't mean he has the right to tell me what to do!'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a whistle blow by the teacher. The five minutes were up, and Conan was allowed the reenter the game, receiving loud cheers from his teammates. However, they were still helpless and no matter how much he tried, Conan couldn't come up with a decent strategy. He looked forlornly in Kaori's direction.  
  
To which she sniffed and threw back a pretty menacing glare for such a young girl. But soon her attention was diverted from another kick from Shiba, and the soccer ball sped in her direction again. She was about to duck when, seeing Conan from the corner of her eye, she stood up straight with a huff. 'I'll show him!'  
  
She kicked. And a very pathetic kick it was, but enough to send the ball veering off course.  
  
Conan saw his chance. He dived, and caught the ball with his foot at the last second. Shiba dived also, and just before the ball could be taken away, Conan kicked it across the field to Genta and Mitsuhiko. The rest was simple: since most of Shiba's team was crowded around Kaori's goal, there was no one to keep Genta from scoring multiple times in a row, bringing the score up to a tie.  
  
Genta's team cheered. Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi gave each other high fives. Shiba stomped his foot, effectively leaving a giant footprint in the dirt. And Kaori slumped down to the ground, breathing heavily. A few feet from where she sat, Conan was also breathing heavily. To Kaori's surprise, he flashed her a smile.  
  
"Hey, nice try!" Conan called, before he dashed off to the action.  
  
To which Kaori-chan blushed.  
  
----------  
  
The rest of the game went on as it did in the beginning; Genta's team was in the lead again. To avoid a slip-up like the one before, Conan kept a far distance from Haibara as possible, which wasn't hard considering she was mostly standing near the sidelines, yawning.  
  
But gym class was soon coming to an end, and Shiba grew desperate. In no time it became a showdown between him and Genta, both trying to keep the ball from each other's grasp, and Conan scoring against Shiba's team whenever the ball rolled a safe distance away.  
  
Unfortunately, just when there was only ten seconds left in the game, the ball rolled to the sidelines, or more precisely, in Haibara's direction. As it came to a stop at her feet, Conan gasped and went running in her direction.  
  
Haibara blinked. She looked at Conan coming toward her, she looked at the ball, and she looked at Genta's goalpost. She kicked it into Shiba's goal.  
  
"Gooaaaal!"  
  
Conan slid to a stop in front of her and gaped. "You-you scored against your own team!"  
  
Haibara just smiled. "Let's just say I turned traitor."  
  
----------  
  
Me: Aaarrggghhhh, Haibara! Thanks to you, I had to move this story up to PG! And Conan, your cursing didn't exactly help either! (sigh) I was hoping this would be a cute, family-friendly story.  
  
Haibara: (snicker)  
  
Conan: By the way, Haibara. You, umm, didn't really mean what you said, did you?  
  
Haibara: That. is a secret.  
  
Conan: O_o 


End file.
